jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Cleric Spell List
Orisons Amanuensis Bleed Clean Detect Magic Detect Undead Disrupt Undead Doom Guidance Light Mending No Light Preserve Organ Purify Resistance Stabilize Virtue 1st Circle Spells Ablative Shield Bane Blade of Blood Bleed, Mass Bless Bolster Aura Cause Fear Cloak of Dark Power Command Conduit of Life Create Water Cure Light Wounds Deathwatch Detect Element Dispel Ward Divine Favor Ebon Eyes Endure Elements Enslave Souless Entropic Shield Fog Grave Strike Healthful Rest Hide from Undead Impede Incite Inflict Light Wounds Insight of Good Fortune Invest Light Protection Ironguts Light, Greater Light of Lunia Magic Stone Magic Weapon Mending, Greater Omen of Peril Opal Eyes Portal Beacon Prevent Disease Protection from Alignment Remove Fear Resurgence Sanctuary Shield of Faith Sign Snowshoes Sorrow Spell Flower Subdue Aura Summon Divine Symbol Updraft Vigor, Lesser Wings of the Sea 2nd Circle Aid Align Weapon Antidragon Aura Augury Aura against Flame Avoid Planar Effects Balor Nimbus Bear's Endurance Benediction Bewildering Substitution Bewildering Visions Black Karma Curse Blade Brothers Body Ward Bristle Bull's Strength Burst of Energy Calm Emotions Close Wounds Cloud of Knives Crown of Protection Cure Moderate Wounds Curse of Arrow Attraction Curse of Ill Fortune Dampen Darkness Dark Way Death Knell Deific Vengeance Delay Poison Detect Alignment Discern Hidden Objects Divine Insight Divine Interdiction Divine Prescence Eagle's Splendor Elation Enthrall Execration Extend Tentacles Frost Breath Ghost Touch Armor Hold Infernal Wound Inflict Moderate Wounds Inky Cloud Iron Silence Light of Faith Light of Mercuria Lore of the Gods Manifestation of the Deity Mark of Judgement Mark of the OutcasMark of the Outcast Mastery Neutralize Causticity Owl's Wisdom Polarity Suppression Protection from Negative Protection from Positive Regenerate, Lesser Resist Energy Restoration, Lesser Share Talents Shatter Shield Other Shroud of Undeath Silence Sink Soul Ward Sound Burst Spiritual Weapon Stabilize, Mass Stay the Hand Undetectable Alignment Wave of Grief Weapon of Energy Weapon of Impact Zombie Eyes Zone of Truth 3rd Circle Aid, Mass Align Weapon, Mass Alter Fortune Animate Objects Arcane Disruptor Astral Sight Awaken Sin Battle Hymn Bestow Curse Blade of Pain and Fear Blindness/Deafness Breathing Chain of Eyes Channeled Divine Shield Circle Dance Clarity of Mind Clutch of Orcus Contagion Corona of Cold Create Food & Water Crown of Might Crown of Smiting Crown of the Grave Crushing Despair Cure Serious Wounds Darkness, Greater Daylight Dispel Magic Divine Retaliation Don Downdraft Energized Shield Energy Aegis Energy Vortex Energy Vulnerability Fell the Greatest Foe Footsteps of the Divine Fortify Stronghold Ghost Touch Weapon Girallon's Blessing Good Hope Healing Lorecall Helping Hand Hesitate Ice Axe Identify Outsider Inflict Serious Wounds Infused Rain Invest Moderate Protection Invisibility Purge Know Vulnerabilities Light of Venya Light of Virtue Light of Wisdom Locate Object Magic Circle against Alignment Magic Vestment Mark of Doom Meld into Stone Moral Facade Mystic Aegis Nauseating Breath Prayer Protection from Energy Remove Curse Remove Disease Resist Energy, Mass Resurgence, Mass Ring of Blades Safety Searing Light Shield of Warding Slashing Darkness Snowshoes, Mass Stone Shape Tremor Undead Lieutenant Vigor Vigor, Mass Lesser Visage of the Diety, Lesser Water Walk Wind Wall 4th Circle Air Walk Aligned Aura Armor of Darkness Assay Spell Resistance Attune Form Blacklight Bleakness Blessing of the Righteous Blistering Radiance Body Poison Castigate Channeled Divine Health Condemnation Confound Consumptive Field Contingent Energy Protection Control Light Control Water Cure Tremendous Wounds Dampen Magic Death Ward Delay Death Dimensional Anchor Discern Lies Divine Power Freedom of Movement From the Brink Giant Vermin Glowing Orb Healing Spirit Hypothermia Inflict Tremendous Wounds Life Ward Magic Weapon, Greater Make Manifest Minor Ritual Moon Bolt Negative Energy Aura Neutralize Poison Panacea Perfection Planar Ally, Lesser Positive Energy Aura Recitation Repel Vermin Resist Multi-Energy Resistance, Greater Restoration Revenance Seed of Life Seed of Undeath Sending Sheltered Vitality Shield of Faith, Mass Sound Lance Spell Immunity Spell Vulnerability Status, Greater Stifle Spell Tongues Undead Bane Weapon Wall of Chaos Wall of Evil Wall of Good Wall of Law Wall of Sand Wrack Zombie Form 5th Circle Bear's Endurance, Mass Break Enchantment Bull's Strength Chaos Hammer Command, Greater Contagion, Mass Crawling Darkness Cure Light Wounds, Mass Curse of ill Fortune, Mass Darts of Life Death Throes Dispel Alignment Divine Agility Divine Retribution Door of Decay Dragon Breath Eagle's Splendor, Mass Earth Reaver Enervation Etherealness, Swift False Sending Flame Strike Geas Healing Circle Hemorhage Holy Smite Incorporeal Nova Inflict Light Wounds, Mass Insect Plague Invest Heavy Protection Light of Courage Magic Convalescence Mana Flux Mana Sink Mark of Sin Meteoric Strike Order's Wrath Owl's Wisdom, Mass Plane Shift Powerleech Protection From Dispelling Pulse of Hate Regenerate Righteous Might Righteous Wrath Sanctuary, Mass Slay Living Spell Resistance Spiderform Spiritual Guardian Strife Surge of Fortune Transform Dead True Seeing Unholy Blight Vigor, Greater Vigor, Mass Vulnerability Wall of Stone Zone of Respite Zone of Revelation 6th Circle Antilife Shell Banishment Barghest's Feast Bestow Curse, Greater Blade Barrier Blood to Water Cometfall Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass Dispel Magic, Greater Energy Immunity Harm Heal Ice Flowers Inflict Moderate Wounds, Mass Lucent Lance Plague Planar Ally Rejection Resist Multi-Energy, Mass Resistance, Superior Spider Curse Stone Body Undeath to Death Visage of the Deity Wind Walk Withdraw 7th Circle Animate Dead, Greater Blasphemy Brain Spider Consumptive Field, Greater Cure Serious Wounds, Mass Destruction Dictum Divine Star Energy Ebb Ethereal Jaunt Evil Glare Heat Drain Holy Word Inflict Serious Wounds, Mass Necrotic Curse Perfection, Mass Planar Bubble Plane Shift, Greater Repulsion Restoration, Greater Restoration, Mass Righteous Burst Scourge Scrying, Greater Seed of Undeath, Greater Slime Wave Spell Resistance, Mass Stone Spiders Symphonic Nightmare Withering Palm Word of Chaos 8th Circle Antimagic Field Bite of the King Chain Dispel Cloak of Chaos Cure Tremendous Wounds, Mass Death Ward, Mass Discern Location Earthquake Fire Storm Holy Aura Inevitable Fate Inflict Tremendous Wounds, Mass Medium Ritual Planar Ally, Greater Ravenous Darkness Rejuvenating Light Shield of Law Spell Immunity, Greater Stormrage Unholy Aura Veil of Undeath 9th Circle Antimagic Ray Censure Despoil Energy Drain Eternity of Torture Etherealness Harm, Mass Heal, Mass Implosion Magic Weapon, Epic Miracle Plague of Undeath Resurrection, True Soul Bind Spread of Contentment Spread of Savagery Sublime Revelry Summon Golem Visage of the Deity, Greater